


Hands off

by Selestiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Smut, Injury, Multi, Omega Reader, Polyamory, Touch Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: The reader is the boy’s new hunting partner and omega. A witch with a thirst for vengeance curses her and the boys are not able to be near her without causing her pain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic lol so hopefully it aged well

Honestly, even though you weren’t exactly much of a morning person, there were much worse ways of waking up than doing so in the middle of a Winchester sandwich. You were warm and pleasantly sore, Dean’s legs had tangled with yours in his sleep and your head was smushed to his chest. Sam’s arm was slung over your waist and his hand was comfortably pressed… right against your bladder, actually.

You groaned softly and gingerly detangled yourself from the two giant men. As slowly and as quietly as you could you shimmied from between them and crawled like a particularly clumsy spider, right over Dean to get off the bed.

You were about to turn away when you caught Sam’s amused gaze, “shut up, I’ll be right back” you huffed, before running to the bathroom.

When you came back both of them were awake, Sam reading a book that he had left on the bedside table and Dean looking at something on his phone. But both of them looked up when you entered the room.

“Mornin’ sweetheart” Dean rumbled in his deep morning voice “sleep well?” You nodded and crawled back on the bed, right into his outstretched arms. Sam came closer and gingerly stoked one of the fresh bite marks on your neck, his feather light touch making you shiver and sigh.

Last night had been amazing. Both of them had taken such good care of you, they were careful not to hurt you and had made sure that you were comfortable with everything they did.

Most people would probably think it weird, two alphas living in the same space was rare enough, with you in the equation, well, most wouldn’t believe it possible for them to deal with the possessive nature of the other enough to share an omega. But the Winchesters weren’t most, you had never met any alphas that were as kind as they were, and somehow you had been lucky enough to score them both. Not before a lot of sexual tension and emotional turmoil, mostly on Dean’s part. An injury in your last hunt had finally snapped things into place though.

Sam pressing a kiss to the back of your neck jolted you out of the comfortable fuzziness you had drifted into. Something sharp pulled at your stomach and you suppressed a moan at the feeling of one of your mates touching the new bond. You felt him smile and Dean’s chest rumbled with a quiet laugh when his hand drifted to your neck and your eyes fluttered shut. “No fair” you whined softly, electricity thrumming through your veins “you guys are ganging up on me”

Sam nibbled on the mark and this time you couldn’t hold in a gasp. “I’ll go make breakfast” he said suddenly, and you shot him a disbelieving glance. “You should rest, omega, it was a tiring night for you” he made sure to wink at you before turning away and leaving, his boxer briefs doing absolutely nothing to hide the shape of his perfect ass.

“Perv” Dean smirked at you when he caught you ogling. “Not my fault he’s a fucking tease” you grumbled as he laughed and took you to the kitchen.

“We need to go on a supply run soon” Sam said as soon as you had finished eating your french toast. Dean took your plate and kissed the top of your head on his way to the sink “yeah, right after this salt ‘n’ burn, we’ll drop by the store on our way back”

“I can go” you interrupted “you’ll be a day at most, right? And I could do that while you’re gone, considering I can’t hunt until my wrist is healed” the boys looked at each other and shrugged. “Sounds good to me, sweetheart” you scrunched your nose up when Dean ruffled your hair. “Kay, call us if anything happens, alright Y/N?”

“Sure thing, Sammie-o, but I’ll be fine” you hugged them both goodbye and listened to the Impala’s rumble fade away until you couldn’t hear it anymore.

You were searching the aisle, looking for the specific brand of pasta that you all liked when a strange woman caught your eye. She was standing a few feet away from you, and she was wearing glasses that reflected the light of the store, so you couldn’t really tell, but it felt like she was staring at you. She was dressed in all black, and strange tattoos peeked from above her collar, her hair was a startling shade of white, although she looked young. She was definitely not shopping for pasta, and yet there she stood, unwavering.

Your first instinct was to grab your gun, but that was a stupid idea. Your next thought was to call one of the brothers, but that was a stupid idea as well. You were just being paranoid.

Turns out you weren’t though, as soon as you walked into the parking lot (empty, of fucking course) the lady cornered you and shoved you to the ground, your groceries fell too and you thought fleetingly about the pie in one of the bags and how you hoped it wasn’t squished.

The thought vanished when you looked up and the mysterious lady was gone.

You were about to get up when a hand appeared at your throat and applied pressure, just enough so that it wouldn’t be mistaken for anything but a threat. “You scream, or move, and all this will be over a lot quicker and a lot bloodier than we all want, omega” she spat. Too late to pull out your knife, then. Your heart was pounding and the world seemed to quiet.

“What do you want?” You asked, your voice surprisingly steady. “What do I want, she asks” the lady who was obviously a witch gave an airy and unamused laugh before tightening her grip on your throat. “You reek of omega, child, it took me only a moment to realize that you reek of Winchester as well. Imagine my surprise when I noticed not one, but two marks on your fragile little neck. It must be Christmas.” Her laugh sounded everything but sane.

“Those bastards took everything from me. They killed my sister, and now it is my turn to take something from them” you froze in terror, your heart pounding in your ears, and she noticed “oh, no no no. Shh, my darling girl, I am not going to kill you. I am going to do much worse. They will have you right in front of them, but they will never be able to have you completely, I will take you from them, again and again, and their suffering will be like my own.” She tightened her grip once more when you struggled and she muttered a spell under her breath while her nails dug into your skin.

You gasped and took in lungfuls of air when the pressure suddenly disappeared, along with the eerie quiet. You looked around quickly but the woman had disappeared as well.

You picked up your groceries and stuffed them into the trunk of your jeep, shutting the trunk with a sigh. Your neck hurt where she had nicked you, but otherwise you felt fine.

You sighed again and drove back to the bunker.

About half way there your head had suddenly begun to pound, you felt shaky and weak. Maybe you were getting sick, the weather was colder lately and this definitely felt like a fever.

Much worse than a fever then, after a few more minutes you had started to feel a little queasy, your head was spinning and you felt heavy and tired, you were still shaking and you decided to hurry in case you passed out.

You barely made it to the bunker, by now the pain had grown worse, you felt like you were about to die and your stomach was constantly roiling. You stumbled out of the jeep without bothering with the groceries and walked on shaky legs to the bunker.

You collapsed on the cold floor as soon as you were down the stairs and you gritted your teeth to suppress a scream at a sudden jolt of pain. You were sweating and panting and your world was spinning.

You pressed you forehead to the cold floor but it did nothing to stop the burning. You dug your phone out of your pocket with shaking hands and it slipped a couple of times in your unsteady grip.

“Sweetheart?” His voice sounded at the other end of the line and you wanted to cry from both pain and relief. “Dean…” You panted, and then promptly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sweetheart?” He finds it strange that you would call so soon after they arrived, it had only been a few hours since they had last seen you. And even though he was happy to see you call, a twinge of worry twisted his gut. He heard a choked gasp of relief and instantly sat up in the bed “Dean” you gasped, and then he heard a clatter like the phone had fallen from your hand and onto the floor.

Dean felt the color drain from his face and the tips of his fingers felt cold and numb with the force of his sudden panic.

“Sam” he tried, but it sounded raspy and quiet, he cleared his throat and tried again “Sam” this time he looked up from where he was on his laptop, sitting on the other bed, his brows furrowed in question. “Sam I need you to call someone else to take the hunt, and I need you to track Y/N’s phone”

“What? Dean what’s going on is she okay?” He was sitting up completely now, and Dean paced the room for a moment before answering, picking up their things as he went, luckily they hadn’t unpacked and he only had to shove a few books in the duffels before picking them up and heading to the door. “I don’t know Sam, just do it.”

The drive back was torture, both of the brothers were tense and on edge, Dean’s jaw was locked and he was breaking every speed limit, his knuckles white. Sam looked calm, but Dean knew better, he had a concentrated frown on his face as he furiously typed at his laptop, his leg was bouncing up and down.

“She’s in the bunker” Sam said, breaking the silence, Dean looked at his brother briefly before looking back at the road “or at least her phone is” he muttered as an afterthought. But Dean ignored him. You were at the bunker, you had to be.

As soon as the bunker was in sight Sam put his laptop away. Your phone was still there, in fact it had not moved an inch, and that was also worrying, if you had been taken….

No, he could not think like that.

They both got out as soon as the impala came to a stop, Sam a little bit before that. They rushed to the heavy metal door and Sam went in first, Dean right behind him with his gun at the ready. They could come back for the bags later.

“Y/N?” He called as soon as the door opened. Sam gasped and thundered down the stairs. Dean followed him without thought and the sight he was met with when he could see the floor made his heart shoot up straight to his throat. Sam whimpered in front of him and Dean immediately rested a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

You were sprawled on the floor, your skin pale and clammy and your hair spread like a halo around your head. You were laying awkwardly, like you had fallen on the floor and stayed there, and your phone was laying right next to your hand, Dean realized that probably meant that you had been like this since you called and his breath caught in his throat.

Were you….. No, God no.

A quiet groan left your lips and when your eyelids fluttered open Dean just about choked on his own relief. Sam quickly left his brother’s side and went to help you up, his hands no doubt tingling with the need to touch you like Dean’s were.

You screamed.

Your body sprang into a sitting position and you scooted back from them urgently.

“Wait! No, stop!” Sam immediately froze, jolting forward a bit as he fought to stay still and not run to take you into his arms. “Sweetheart, it’s us” Dean said with a placating gesture and what he hoped was a calm voice despite the burning and twisting pain in his chest. “It’s Sam and Dean, you’re okay, you’re safe.”

“I know” you said, still on the floor and looking at them through your messy hair. Was that pain in your eyes or shame? He couldn’t be sure but either one was just as bad. “It just hurts” you whispered. Dean coughed to clear his throat of the whimper lodged there.

“Y/N? Where does it hurt? Can we help?” Sam was still frozen in place but seemed to have found his voice, Dean was glad, he felt like he was about to fucking cry. The worry and hurt and the fact that he couldn’t just  _touch_  you and comfort you mixed painfully in his gut.

“I um… everything?” You sighed and pushed your hair back “you can’t come any closer though” you groaned softly as you got up to stand on wobbly legs, you shot them a reassuring smile but Dean wasn’t convinced.  _Couldn’t come any closer? What the hell did that mean?_  “I got cursed by a witch, and now you can’t touch me, apparently.”

You cursed as your knees buckled and both brothers almost vibrated out of their skin, fighting the instinct to rush to your aid. You shot back up and offered them an apologetic smile. Though they could see how much you were really struggling not to go to them. Probably to comfort  _them_ , Dean thought.

“What happens if we touch you?” Sam asked, standing straighter and slipping into research mode. “Then everything hurts like a sonuvabitch” Dean chuckled at your answer and you winked at him, God, he wanted to hug you.

“We better find out how to get rid of the curse then” shouldn’t be that hard right? They had dealt with curses before.

Wrong.

Every day was agonizing, and frankly, ridiculous. The first day you had made breakfast, set it on the counter, left so they could get it, and then came back for yours. Dean would have laughed if it hadn’t hurt so bad.

He was constantly battling with himself, the instinct to protect you was stronger than the need for contact. But the bond was so new, he was having a hard time. Sam was no better, he put on a strong, detached front, immersing himself in research, but Dean had caught him crying in the hallway after catching a whiff of your scent on the third day.

You were the worst. The brothers had each other, but you were on your own, you couldn’t go out in case the witch found you, she had done it before, and they couldn’t go with you, so that was out of the question. Texting while being in the same general area just wasn’t the same as cuddling and talking in hushed voices on the couch.

The nightmares were the absolute worst part though, for everyone involved. Your screams woke both of them up on the night of the second day. Dean met Sam in the hallway, both sporting bed heads and wrinkled sleep clothes, their panicked gaze flicking from the closed door to each other.

Another scream ripped through the quiet and Dean lost it, he couldn’t go through the door or he would hurt you, but you were in pain already, he could hear you writhing and making pained sounds and his heart spasmed in his chest.

He threw himself at the door at the same time as Sam, both of them pounding on it and shouting over your screams. Your name and pleas for you to wake up mixing as they talked over each other.

“Sam? Dean?” Your voice was quiet and broken, and Dean wiped a tear from his cheek, hoping Sam wouldn’t notice, although he could feel him shaking behind him. “It’s us sweetheart” his voice shook “You’re fine, it’s fine, it was just a dream” he exhaled heavily and leaned his forehead against the door, he could hear you quietly sobbing on the other side “We’re okay” he heard Sam say. They all knew it was a lie.

Touch deprivation was a thing, Dean realized, and she was a bitch. By the seventh day everybody was a wreck. They couldn’t sleep and couldn’t concentrate when they were awake. Dean had cried until he passed out for two nights in a row now, he just felt so lonely. He realized it was the fact that the bond was so new, but that didn’t change the fact that he felt like shit.

“Okay, that’s enough” he said after staring at the same page and it’s blurry letters for an hour straight. Your head shot up curiously from the other side of the table and he winced internally at the dark shade of the bruises under your eyes. “I know a book that may help but it’s in a library in Montana, I’ll go get it, I need to get out of here or I’ll freaking implode.” He pushed away from the table and went to pack his bags. Receiving only a grunt of acknowledgement from Sam and a nod from you.

 _I love you_. He wanted to say before he left. But he hadn’t said it before, and it was still kind of scary. So he just yelled a quick goodbye before shutting the door behind him. The other thing could wait until you were back in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stayed with you for a while longer after Dean left, he had been tense and cold since the curse, only focusing on research. And you felt horrible, every day you felt more and more alone. The dark thoughts in your head drowning out everything else.

_What if this was when they realized?_

The night they claimed you had been full of emotion and desperation, but now that things were calmer, now that they were forced to keep a distance, would they realize how weak you were?

_How much better off they were without you?_

Dean couldn’t wait to get out of here, he left in a rush and barely looked at you, you were bringing them down with your misery and pathetic neediness. They felt the obligation to help you even though they made the mistake of claiming you as their omega.

You scoffed when you caught yourself thinking that. You knew it was the neglected bond talking. Everyone had taken a hit, and you were all dealing with it differently. You were sad and a little lonely and a hell of a lot angry at the bitch who had done this to you. But there was another part of you, the omega part, that felt confused and hurt, the bond indicated a mate, and the lack of touch felt like rejection, at least to your more primal side.

That side was a little bitch though, and you tried to ignore it and the now constant pain in your chest in favor of logic.

You heard a heavy sigh from across the room and your chest constricted painfully.

_He’s getting tired of you._

“I have a lead” Sam spoke. They had decided that ‘divide and conquer’ was the best strategy, Dean was in charge of finding a counter spell while Sam looked for the witch. “I’ll call Dean if it leads to anything, will you be okay on your own?”

“Sure.” You answered automatically, not even looking up from the journal, trying to find a clue on how to stop this witch by looking at the case in which they stopped her sister a few years ago.

“Y/N” he sighed and you looked up at him. Anxiety making your heart stutter. “We’ll be okay, we’ll figure this out” you nodded, unconvinced, and looked back down to continue reading.

With another heavy sigh and not another word, Sam took his previously packed duffel and headed out the door.

You were alone for two days.

Dean called a few times, Sam did too, but it was mostly updates and check ups. You all were just too concentrated on getting this over with so you could be together again.

You woke up on the third day feeling groggy and miserable. You hadn’t eaten or slept well since this whole thing started, and it had only gotten worse after they left. Yesterday you had tried eating a bowl of oatmeal and nearly puked it right up after two spoonfuls.

You went to the kitchen to get a cold glass of water, it was nearly afternoon, but you still stumbled all the way there like it was three in the morning.

The bunker door suddenly slammed shut and you nearly jumped out of your skin at the sudden loud noise. Neither Sam nor Dean had called to let you know that they were on their way, or even that they were coming back today.

You ran to the war room, grabbing your small gun on the way there. It clattered to the ground, however, when you saw who it was, and the state he was in. Sam was stumbling down the stairs, looking dangerously close to swaying to one side and falling the rest of the way. You had to grab on to the door frame to keep from rushing over and help him, it did nothing to keep the whimper from escaping your lips.

He looked horrible, he was pale and sweat was making his hair stick to his face, there was a cut at the top of his forehead, dried blood trailed from it and all along the side of his face, his cheekbone was bruised and he was clutching an arm around his middle, his hand pressing below his ribs and blood oozing from between his fingers.

“Sam” you gasped when he fell to the floor with a groan as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs. “Sam what happened?”

“She had a knife” he said simply, like that would explain everything “she also threw me against a wall” his voice was strained with pain but he still let out what was probably meant to be a reassuring laugh.

He looked like he was on the brink of passing out and you knew you had to get him to the bed and clean his wounds. You made a split second decision, wincing when you realized what you had to do. You took a deep breath, bracing yourself.

_This is gonna hurt._

At first it was like two magnets repelling each other, the pressure on your chest forcing you to take a step back before powering on. You grit your teeth when taking a step forward sent a jolt of white hot pain through your whole body. Sam’s head lifted slightly from the ground, his foggy eyes finding yours.

“Y/N don’t…” a gasp as he lowered his head again “you don’t have to…” You shushed him and kneeled next to him, barely holding in a scream at the feeling of your insides turning to shreds. The moment you touched him Sam let out a sigh of what sounded like relief. But you couldn’t even appreciate the feeling of touching your mate again because it felt like you had just put your hands directly on a red hot iron.

You tried pulling him up, a feat that would be near impossible without the excruciating pain currently coursing through your whole body, making your limbs shake and your grip on his shoulders slip.

You stumble away from Sam, falling to the floor, arms barely holding you up. Your stomach spasms and you gag and heave, although nothing comes up. You’re sweating and panting, black spots dance across your vision. _This was way worse than you thought._ You lay your head on the cold floor and squeeze your eyes tight until the world stops spinning. Sam groans softly behind you.

Yo get up again, the need to protect and take care of your Alpha makes a strange, detached calm wash over you. You need a plan.

This time you go to the living room and grab a throw pillow from the couch. Then you go back to Sam and, bracing yourself once again, rush over to him. This time you do let out a yell of pain as you lift his head up and slide the pillow under it, taking a moment to brush his hair back even though you can practically feel your skin boiling. It’s worth it when he sighs.

Yo run away from him again, when you look at your hands the skin is a bit red but otherwise fine.

You let out a steadying breath to calm your roiling stomach and then kept going.

You walk with a determined pace to the kitchen to grab a tray, then you get the first aid kit. You won’t be able to sew the wound, it would take too long and you would probably pass out before finishing, plus you don’t want to risk your shaking hands making the wound any worse. So instead of needle and thread you grab gauze, butterfly bandages, and the alcohol. You place everything on the tray and carry it to your room.

You grab three pieces of cloth and a scarf and also place them on the tray. You go to the bathroom and soak a piece of cloth in water. You have to be quick, you don’t want Sam to bleed out while you’re here.

You drench the second piece of cloth in the alcohol and then rush back to your Alpha. You take a deep breath in and walk forward on the exhale, pushing through the mind numbing pain and nearly dropping the tray at his side.

You rip his shirt away from the bloody stab wound, panting and dizzy while you squeeze water all around it and then dry it with the other cloth, luckily the knife hadn’t grazed anything important and the only risk was him bleeding out. You cry out when you can’t take it anymore and jump away from Sam once again.

The harsh cough that racks your body claws at your throat and when you take your hand away you’re left staring at your own blood. You look at it in shock, unmoving and hunched over with your back to your mate.

“You okay?” Sam mumbles, like he’s falling asleep, and you know you need to be quick, you rasp out an affirmation and go back to work.

“This might sting” you whisper, unable to talk any louder through pained shivers and gritted teeth. Sam barks out a groan and winces when you rub the alcohol over the gash, probably rougher than you intend to when you can’t control your limbs as the pain blinds and cripples you.

You place the butterfly bandage over the wound to close it as best you can, you press the gauze over it and then tie the scarf around his waist with the knot against the injury to apply constant pressure, yelling when you place your hands over his bare skin and shaking as you finally step away.

You crawl to the opposite wall, panting and whimpering and moaning, every movement jostling your burning body.

You take your cellphone out of your pocket and dial Dean’s number. Wondering what the hell had happened for Sam to end up in such a bad state.

“Dean, what the hell” you pant into the receiver as soon as he answers. “Yeah, yeah, I’m on my way. I’m bringing her in.” He sounds tired and worn, though he still uses that sarcastic grumbling tone he uses when he’s amused at your fussing over him.

“Bringing who in? Dean, I really don’t know what’s going on and I’d really like you to explain 'cause Sam just came in and nearly bled out on the floor” by the time you finish you are gasping and out of breath, on the verge of tears when you realize how close you got to losing one of your mates, to losing Sam.

There’s a pause on the other end of the line and you hear Dean shift as he sits up straighter on the seat of the impala “…what?” There’s a murmur and then some angry grumbling “Son of a bitch, he told me he had to go ahead to prepare the dungeon for the witch and that he had left her in the warehouse for me to pick up and bring over.”

“Well evidently not” you sniff. “Evidently not” he confirms in a low, exasperated voice. “Wait, is he okay?”

“Yeah, I patched him up” you sigh, finally resting your head on the wall behind you. “Did the curse lift?!” He asks, sounding so hopeful that your eyes fill with tears once more.

“No.”

Another pause and then “Sweetheart…” It sounds stern and like a warning.  _You did something wrong_ , the voice says,  _you’ve upset your mate._

“I’ll go prepare the dungeon” you say quickly, and then hang up as you get up to do just that.

Dean arrives half an hour later, holding the witch roughly by the enchanted cuffs that bind her wrists behind her back. You flinch when they pass by you and she sends a wicked smile your way, her split lip making her sharp teeth bloody. You realize she was wearing glasses that day at the store so that it would hide the fact her eyes were gray, not just her iris but the whole eyeball, the color of a storm cloud or cigarette smoke. Still you can see them twinkle maliciously when they spot you and you glare back at her, trying to suppress the shiver that courses through your whole body.

Sam had gotten up fifteen minutes ago and slumped onto the couch, he had been sleeping since then but woke up when his brother arrived, following the witch with his calculating, cold gaze. You could see the murderous rage hiding in his eyes as they trailed after her.

Both brothers went into the dungeon, and you stayed back at the entrance, leaning against the door frame and looking at them with a frown. The witch looked like she was exactly where she wanted to be and that scared you.

“You got me” she says, amused and resigned. “Why do you look like you’re exactly where you want to be” Dean growled, voicing your earlier thoughts. He was holding a rune engraved dagger tightly in his hand, his knuckles white with the force of his grip.

“Because I am” the witch snarled suddenly, lurching forward and making the shackles rattle, Sam and Dean tensed immediately, ready to attack if necessary, but the witch ignored them and kept talking. “I thought I wanted revenge,  _and I did_ ” she shoots you another predatory grin and Sam takes a step forward “it was sweet, watching you writhe like worms as you tried to undo my curse and failed. But I don’t want that anymore.” Her gaze flicks between both brothers and her posture slumps.

“I want my sister” she murmurs almost inaudibly.

“I caused you pain, I made you pay, I meddled with nature for the sake of revenge and I got what I wanted from it, I was angry” she sighs and looks at you, then at the brothers again “is that not what you would have done? Had you found yourselves in my place?” She looks at the brothers in turn, her gaze turning harsh again and her back straightening. Sam swallowed and Dean looked down for a fraction of a second before looking at her again.

You knew what they were thinking.  _They would have._  They already had, more than once.

“You killed her, and you can’t bring her back, even if you tried” she sighed heavily, a tear slipping down her pale freckled cheek before she spoke again in a shaky voice “I lived a thousand years with her, and now that I’m without her I realize a thousand years is more than enough, this has to end sometime, and not with your suffering but with my freedom.”

She looks you in the eyes again and the vulnerability you find in them makes you feel raw and strangely naked, like she can see through flesh and bones and sear her gaze into your soul.

“I will give you back your mate” all of you stand straight up at that “and you will live with the knowledge that both my sister’s blood and mine is on your hands.”

She nods her head towards you and you feel like you’re being cut open from the inside, the surprise doesn’t let you hold in the scream and your knees buckle. You fall to the floor in a heap. Sam rushes over to you and has his hands on your shoulders in an instant, only to let go like he had been burned the moment he realized what he had done.

You gasp out a sob and throw yourself into his arms when you realize nothing hurt anymore. You are shaking and you can do absolutely nothing to stop the tears from falling in a steady stream down your cheeks. Sam immediately holds you tighter to him when he catches on to what’s happening, almost trying to mold you into his body with one arm while the other holds the back of your head. You hear a quiet sniffle and realize he’s crying too.

“Omega” he gasps in a broken voice “Y/N, oh my god, my Omega, never letting you go” you look over his shoulder at Dean, who you can barely see through the blur of your tears. But still you can see enough to know he is staring at you in shock, not believing this was true, his eyes are wide and impossibly green at the moment and you try and give him a teary smile, which you fail at as you break down into sobs again.

“Alpha” you inhale his scent, and god, you could absolutely live here for the rest of your life “missed you, missed you so bad.”

Sam carries you out of the room, still crying, and sets you on your bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. Dean comes into the room not a minute later.

“She turned to ash” he says gruffly, and then cuddles up behind you.

“I missed you sweetheart” he says into your neck, his voice hitching on a sob at the end of the phrase and he clears his throat before looping an arm around your waist and hugging you tighter to him. “I love you” he whispers, and your heart swells with joy.

“I love you too” you whisper back, you turn your head to kiss him and then grab Sam’s face to kiss him as well “both of you.” Both of your Alphas hum in content and you beam. Feeling happier than you had in a long time, the anxious hole in your chest filling with warmth and love for your boys.

“Are you hungry?” Dean asks suddenly, and then turns bright red, freckles making an appearance when you turn to look at him and both Sam and you laugh at his obvious burst of his Alpha instinct to provide for his mate. You reach a hand back to run your fingers through his hair and he damn near purrs at your touch.

“No” you hum, amused.

“Good, 'cause we ain't leaving this bed for at least a week.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumble @soopranatural


End file.
